


gay panic rising

by gaypanic



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Texting, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypanic/pseuds/gaypanic
Summary: “Uh, so how did you get this number?”“Oh, sorry. It’s written in this bathroom stall,” the girl says, like it’s the most casual thing in the world. Emma’s not so sure it is.or,a very extra “saw their number graffitied on a toilet stall” au





	gay panic rising

**Author's Note:**

> gay panic, my legacy.
> 
> anyway this was fun so I hope you like it! (sorry for any weird problems, this was done on my phone)
> 
> happy finale day!

It doesn’t take much for Emma to wake up, but she’s never happy about it, not in the morning, and especially not before the morning’s arrival. So when her phone rings and she rolls over to see that it’s _ two o’clock in the fucking morning _ , she groans and reluctantly grabs her phone, answering it before she even bothers to see who it is.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hello?” A girl’s voice says back.

 

It sounds just as, if not more, unsure than Emma does, so in her confusion, she asks again, “Hello?”

 

“Who is this?”

 

“What the fuck? You’re the one who’s calling me. I think I should be asking you that.”

 

“Oh yeah.”

 

Emma waits for the girl to continue, but she doesn’t say anything.

 

“Uh, so how did you get this number?”

 

“Oh, sorry. It’s written in this bathroom stall,” the girl says, like it’s the most casual thing in the world. Emma’s not so sure it is.

 

“And you called it  _ why _ ? Wait,  _ are you calling me from the bathroom _ ?” Emma’s now sitting up in bed, all thoughts of sleep gone in favor of getting to the bottom of this new and profound mystery.

 

The girl laughs, and it’s enough to literally take Emma’s breath away if just for a moment. She chastises herself for getting worked up over a total stranger like this. “No, I’m not in the bathroom. That would be ridiculous.”

 

Emma snorts. This whole thing is ridiculous.

 

“I wanted to know if you were real.”

 

“What?”

 

“I called your number because I wanted to know if you were real. Are you?”

 

Emma fights back a laugh. “Are you drunk?” 

 

“Yeah, are you?”

 

“No, I wish.”

 

“If you’re not, then why do you sound-- oh. I just woke you up didn’t I?”

 

“Yeah, but it’s okay.”

 

They fall into a silence, and Emma notices the sounds in the other girl’s background. Low music and a few voices, like she’s wandered outside of whatever bar she’s at just to call Emma. She thinks she knows what bar it is and who put her number on the wall, but that’s a problem for tomorrow. She hopes the other girl is being safe, and she’s about to ask, just to make sure when she speaks instead.

 

“So, are you real?”

 

And this time Emma can’t help the laugh that bubbles up in her chest and out her mouth. “You’re literally talking to me right now,” she points out.

 

“Oh yeah.”

 

Emma smiles into the phone. She doesn’t even know the girl, and all she’s really done is wake her up in the middle of the night, but she’s also just made Emma’s entire week. Something about her is adorable in a way Emma isn’t sure how to place, but given the circumstances, she’s not sure she’s really allowed to have that opinion. People don’t just fall for strange women who drunk call them in the middle of the night. This isn't  _ fanfiction _ .

 

The voice breaks her from her thoughts once again, coming out softer than before, in a kind of subdued confidence. “So, can I call you tomorrow?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“I’m Regina, by the way.”

 

“Emma.”

 

She hears her name whispered back to her,almost inaudibly through the phone, and the sound of it makes her head spin. “Goodnight, Emma. Sorry to bother you.”

 

She’s about to reassure the other girl,  _ Regina, _ that it’s fine, but before she can say anything, the call disconnects.

 

Emma sighs to herself as she collapses back in bed.  _ Did that really just happen?  _ She’s equal parts stunned and confused, and she can’t decide if she hopes to hear from Regina tomorrow. Maybe she won’t be sure until she knows what was written on that bathroom stall, if anything besides her number. 

 

And speaking of which, she types out a quick text before she forgets:  _ Ruby, text me when you get this. I need to talk to you. _

 

If it wasn’t Ruby, she doesn’t know who it would be. Mary Margaret would be more likely to clean the scribble infested walls of a bar than add to the profane mess (it seems that the drunker she gets, the more (l)awful she becomes,) and no one else cares enough to be bothered with it at all. That leaves one. 

 

Ruby’s the more likely culprit anyway.

 

She sends one more text before putting her phone away,  _ again _ , for the rest of the night:  _ hey make sure u drink water and maybe take some tylenol, ok? _

 

Emma falls back asleep with ease, but her dreams are haunted by a mystery girl she can never quite catch a glimpse of and secret messages scrawled across the walls of a toilet stall in some sketchy bar. 

 

* * *

 

It’s curious how Emma wakes up with a smile on her face.

 

But then again, it isn’t all that surprising.

 

She spends her entire morning routine thinking about the interaction from the previous night, hoping that Regina had taken her advice and isn’t currently puking her guts up or hiding from noise and sun under a pillow. 

 

She checks her phone when she gets to work early, a coffee shop that’s only a short walk away from her apartment, and her heart flips when she reads  _ one new message _ .

 

It turns out it’s just Ruby:  _ what d’ya want? can it wait? i’m kind of having a morning _

 

Emma snorts as she responds:  _ what’d you do? drink too much? _

 

Ruby:  _ i hate u _

 

Ruby:  _ but seriously, where are you? we can meet up or whatever, i just need coffeeeee _

 

Emma:  _ i’m at work. I’ve got an hour before i have to punch in so hurry up. your drug will be ready by the time you get your ass down here _

 

Ruby:  _ ur one to talk, u coffee addict. but whatever, i’ll be there in ten _

 

Sure enough, not ten, but  _ fifteen _ minutes later, Ruby trudges through the front door of the coffee shop, and makes her way to the table in the corner Emma claims every time she’s at work before clocking in.

 

She hears Ruby groaning before she sees her, and glances up, unsurprised to see the lanky brunette trudging to her table. She reaches for the coffee before bothering to say  _ hi _ , and then she skips the greeting altogether. “So what's the problem? Is it another bad lay? Not my fault you keep asking Mary Margaret to be your wingwoman…”

 

Emma scowls. “She's not  _ that _ bad,” she mumbles into her drink. Ruby glares. “Okay,  _ fine _ , she's horrible, but don't tell her that. None of her setups have ended in flames… yet. So for now,  _ ignorance is bliss _ , or whatever.”

 

“Yeah,  _ or whatever _ . So what's the problem?”

 

Emma laughs once, barks, really, and Ruby seems to know what she's going to say before she says it. “Have you given out my number recently? Like, I don't know, maybe written it on a bathroom stall somewhere?”

 

Ruby grins innocently,  _ too innocently _ (if anyone were to ask Emma), and she starts rising slowly from the table. Emma knows her too well, and she tugs her back down by the elbow before she can make her escape.

 

“Ruby…”

 

“Okayyy, so what if I did? Did it work?”

 

“Did what work…?” Emma asks, trying for nonchalance and coming up coy.

 

“Oh my god!” Ruby squeals. “Tell me all about her. Do you have a date?  _ Please _ tell me you set something up.”

 

“So you admit it?”

 

Ruby hesitates, clearly having expected Emma to respond with some kind of riveting hook-up story, or  _ any _ kind of story, really. “Maybe…” Emma sighs into her coffee. “Look, I'll answer if you tell me the story. I know there is one even if it's  _ boring _ .”

 

The other girl has to buy Emma a bear claw before she'll say anything, but eventually the story comes out. Ruby is entirely too invested, and when Emma reaches the end, it's clear her friend is less than pleased. 

 

“That's it?”

 

“Yeah,” Emma shrugs.

 

“Emma, have I taught you nothing? You should have gone out to the bar to meet her! Or set up a date!”

 

The blonde snorts, “She just wanted to know if I was real. Odds are, she's probably straight.”

 

“ _ Or _ , she's _ not _ , and she wanted to know if you were real cause she just knows you're the girl of her dreams.” At that, Emma can't help but roll her eyes. “Think about it, Em…”

 

“Sorry, no time. Duty calls,” she answers, pointing in the direction of the cash register. At Ruby's exasperated face, Emma decides to throw out a, “Can't go out on dates if I don't make money, you know!” over her shoulder.

 

“Hope it's worth the wait, Swan,” Ruby says as she walks past Emma, now behind the counter. She snorts as she ties the apron behind her back, officially ready for work.

 

Today isn't any different than any other day, except that it's so  _ slow _ . The flow of customers is almost non-existent, and by the time she's two hours into her shift, she's only made about five drinks, one of them being her own.

 

Their pop consists of a few people rushing in to buy their coffees before heading back to their own jobs, and Emma is envious that they had a break. All she gets is to make herself another coffee and eat some food in the corner before her co-worker gets to go home, leaving her alone until the next shift starts and the next co-worker arrives.

 

When the most dead hour of the day hits, Emma leans on the counter, tugging her phone out of her pocket. There’s no reason for it, but she keeps thinking about the random phone conversation from the night before. She shouldn't expect any further development. Regina is a  _ stranger _ after all. It's not like--

 

But she has a new text. From an unsaved number.

 

_ unknown: hello? _

 

Emma laughs, wondering if the other girl would remember their last conversation enough for Emma to repeat it. She saves the number before her phone goes off again in her hand.

 

Regina:  _ is this Emma? _

 

Emma:  _ ah, so you do remember? :P _

 

The blonde waits around for a moment before putting her phone away again. Another customer comes in shortly after a girl older than her, and Emma almost panics when she realizes that Regina could easily walk in here and neither one of them would be the wiser. But this girl doesn't sound like Regina did, and Emma's sure she would recognize her voice. Maybe. She was half asleep after all… 

 

She shakes her head at the whole idea before getting back to work, finding something to clean, just to take her mind off the message likely going unread.

 

The next time she looks at her phone, it's nearing the end of her shift, and she's snuck into the bathroom, hoping to get out of any closing duties until the absolute last minute. 

 

She's shocked to see a response.

 

Regina:  _ how could I forget? _

 

Emma swears her heart stutters just a bit. She chalks it up to loneliness.

 

Emma:  _ u did sound pretty  _

 

( _ Fuck _ .)

 

Emma:  _ drunk* _

 

Emma:  _ i meant pretty drunk _

 

She smacks herself on the head before leaving the bathroom, almost afraid to ever pull her phone out of her back pocket again. It vibrates only moments later when Emma starts restocking for the morning crew, and she freezes momentarily, wondering how it even ended up off silent mode before picking up the pace so she can leave.

 

On the way home, she impulsively buys a bottle of wine because she can't seem to calm down, and when she's waiting in line, she pulls her phone from her back pocket out of habit, and nearly drops it when she sees her newest notifications.

 

Regina:  _ I'm sure you did _

 

(Is she… flirting with her?)

 

Regina:  _ sorry again for waking you up _

 

Emma sways on the spot for a moment. She's next in line, and she ultimately decides to take advantage of the few moments she has left to type out her response. 

 

Emma:  _ i don't mind _

 

Emma: * _ didn't, i mean. you didn't bother me _

 

Regina:  _ I'm not bothering you now am I? _

 

Emma:  _ definitely not _

 

She feels her phone buzzing in her hand as she slips it back into her pocket, and she's grinning embarrassingly wide as she hands the cashier her ID and money. The smile doesn't dwindle for the entire walk back to her apartment. 

 

She's beaming by the time she pulls her phone back out, only seconds after closing the front door. 

 

Regina: _that's good._ _you just seem very.. interesting_

 

Emma:  _ interesting? _

 

Regina:  _ how is your night? _

 

They end up texting all night, the responses coming in faster than anything Emma is used to, and sure, maybe the wine is lifting her spirits a little, but she feels buzzed by more than that. 

 

She learns that Regina and she are, in fact, around the same age, the other girl being a year older having just turned twenty-two a month or so ago. She lives with two roommates, both who have boyfriends staying over so she's taken to hiding in her room with her own bottle of wine and Netflix. They say cheers with wine glass emojis and choreograph their streaming to watch the same episodes of  _ Friends _ , though Emma’s hardly paying attention.

 

The night ends too soon, but when Regina mentions that she might fall asleep on her, Emma’s relieved not to be the only one.

 

Regina:  _ can we talk again tomorrow? i'm sorry we have to cut it short… _

 

Emma laughs aloud when she reads that and glances at the time. There’s been almost five hours of conversation between the two, not that Emma minds. At all.

 

Emma:  _ you did have a late night after all :P _

 

Regina:  _ ha ha very funny _

 

Emma: _ it's okay, we've all been there. and it was a good time, right?  _

 

Regina:  _ I met you, didn't I? _

 

Emma pauses for a moment, her fingers hovering above the keyboard. She's been thinking that Regina had been flirting with her the whole night, but this particular message seems more raw, more direct. Only slightly worried she's going to ruin this entire thing, the blonde hesitates, almost jumping when the phone buzzes in her hand.

 

Regina:  _ Anyways, I hope you enjoy the rest of your night, Emma. I'll talk to you tomorrow? _

 

Emma:  _ yeah absolutely :) good night regina _

 

Regina:  _ sweet dreams xx _

 

This time, Emma falls asleep with a smile on her face.

 

* * *

 

Ruby seems to notice her friend's elated mood when she stops by for coffee the next morning, but Emma doesn't let on that anything different is happening.

 

But the other girl is taller and has long enough arms to lean over the counter and snatch Emma's phone from her back pocket the minute her back is turned.

 

“Ruby!” Emma reaches for it with minimal success. The taller girl has already stepped away from the counter, a widening and suspicious grin on her face.

 

“Who's Regina?”

 

The blonde tried leveling her with a look, but it's cut off as soon as she hears Regina's name. Her eyes grow wide, not having realized she'd even received a text, and she's dashing around from behind the counter after making the wise choice to not just dive over it.

 

Of course the other girl makes it hard on her, backing around through the shop, grateful that it's empty, short of this guy on the sofa, too distracted with his headphones to notice anything going on.

 

“Come on, Ruby, cut it out.” 

 

But she doesn't. 

 

She just grins ear to ear and Emma’s never been more upset at herself for being too lazy to password protect her phone as she is right now.

 

“She gave you goodnight kisses!” Ruby squeals. “And she sent you a good morning message. Is this the one that called your number in the stall you refuse to tell me about? Are you not telling me because you're  _ already _ dating? Sure seems like it.”

 

“Ruby…” Emma says in a low tone, advancing slowly on her friend who's finally come to a stop, more intrigued about what Emma has to say than escaping.

 

“Maybe you should text her back.”

 

The blonde freezes in place, suddenly afraid for what Ruby's going to do with the advantage. Judging by the look in her eyes, this won't likely end well. 

 

“If you hand me back the phone, I  _ will _ text her back.” Ruby quirks a brow. “ _ And _ I'll tell you the whole story.”

 

“Or,” Ruby counters, “I text her back for you and get a double date going. I can drag Mary Margaret with me and we can see it all for ourselves.”

 

“Don't you dare, Ruby Lucas, or I'll tell Granny on you.” She watches the other girl's face fall. This is the only card that Emma can ever successfully pull, and she only gets one chance to do it every so often to avoid the threat becoming useless and predictable.

 

It works this time, until Ruby laughs and holds Emma's phone back up. “Oh yeah? How's that, Swan. I've got your phone.”

 

The blonde turns without hesitation back around the counter, dialling the number she had memorized exactly for this kind of scenario. She tosses a look at Ruby over her shoulder, winking when she sees her panic stricken face.

 

“Hey, Granny, it's Emma!” Ruby is behind her in an instant, Emma’s phone back on the counter, and the brunette a foot away with her hands up in surrender. The blonde glances to make sure her phone had no new outgoing messages before saying, “Did you want anything from the shop? Ruby can bring you some coffee or something if you'd like. She's over here now.”

 

She sees Ruby deflate, likely relieved, and Emma ends the call politely before turning to her friend. “You owe me an explanation.”

 

“Answer the text first,” Ruby grins.

 

Green eyes roll, but she does as her friend wants (and what  _ she _ wants, honestly), trying not to smile when she sees Regina's messages for the first time.

 

Regina:  _ good morning, emma xx _

 

Regina:  _ i hope you have a wonderful day _

 

Emma:  _ thanks :) i hope u do too _

 

“There, happy?”

 

Ruby snorts, “No, but you are. Now come on, you've got your phone back, you texted the girl… tell me the story.”

 

The blonde squints, drumming her fingers on the counter and waiting for nothing, just to make Ruby nervous. She doubts it works. “You know, you never did tell me what you wrote in that bathroom.”

 

The next sound from the taller girl is a nervous chuckle. “Your number, obviously. And uh… I might have said something like ' _ the girl of your dreams awaits _ …’”

 

“What?!”

 

Ruby shrugs, “It was a while ago. And I was drunk.”  _ Fair _ , Emma thinks, but she continues to gape at her nonetheless. “Why don't you ask your new girlfriend what it said? Clearly she called you for a reason.”

 

“Yeah,  _ she _ was drunk.”

 

“But she's probably not drunk  _ now  _ is she?” Ruby asks with a pointed glance at the early hour on the clock.

 

Emma does nothing but groan into her hands as she turns to make the only coffee order she has. “Speaking of time, you're running out of it. Granny's expecting you.” 

 

“But--”

 

“If anything happens, you'll be the first to hear about it, alright?” Emma reassures, passing the coffee to her friend.

 

“If I hear anything from Mary Margaret before you, I'm gonna be pissed.”

 

“You won't.”

 

Before Ruby turns to leave, Emma's phone lights up on the counter. She's ready for another smartass response, but the brunette just throws a wink over her shoulder as she heads out the door. 

 

Emma doesn't dare move until Ruby is no longer in sight.

 

* * *

 

Today's another slow day at work, and Emma’s taking full advantage of it by texting Regina at every chance she gets. It makes the shift that much more bearable, but she doesn't tell Regina that, sure that the girl would stop texting her until she was off work with a lecture prepared about how important Emma's job is.

 

The idea of it admittedly makes Emma grin.

 

“What's your deal?” her co-worker asks her when he comes in to start his shift. 

 

“Hmm? Oh, nothing. Just ready to go home.”

 

“Aren't you a double?”

 

Emma scowls at him and turns back to her phone.

 

Regina:  _ You never told me what you were up to today. Don't think I'd forgotten :P _

 

Emma:  _ lol why? did you want to come visit me? _

 

Regina:  _ oh my god, you're at work aren't you? _

 

Emma:  _ maybe _

 

Emma:  _ you'll never know cause you still don't know where i work :P _

 

Emma:  _ but i'm actually doing my job, i swear _

 

As if on cue, her co-worker groans. “Emma, come on, I don't want to be the only one doing any work around here.”

 

“You're not,” Emma scoffs, passive aggressively grabbing a broom. He just rolls his eyes at her. 

 

She doesn't look at her phone for a while after. For one because her annoying co-worker Will won't stop glaring at her like he  _ knows _ when she's about to pull her phone out, and two, because she's busted with Regina as it is. She can imagine the smug message that's going to be waiting for her when she clocks out, and sure enough--

 

Regina:  _ hmm i'm sure that's exactly what you were doing. did you get in trouble for texting me? _

 

Emma responds hours later with some choice emojis, and the good news:  _ I'M FREE _

 

* * *

 

They text for the whole rest of the week and into the next.

 

According to Ruby, nothing's happening, but according to Emma, everything is happening.

 

She and Regina have been dancing around certain topics, such as meeting up, such as feelings, such as sexuality, and Emma avoids them so awkwardly, she's sure she's drawing attention to herself. Though it's not as though she's doing worse than Regina's winking emojis or not-so-random changes of topic.

 

It's that, the combination of nerves, and everything from Regina's good morning texts to Emma's smiley face texts after the good night ones that gives Emma any semblance of… well,  _ anything _ at all of this.

 

“I think… she likes me,” Emma boldly declares one night when she, Ruby, and Mary Margaret decided to have a girl's night out. 

 

Ruby just laughs.

 

Mary Margaret glares at her before smiling sweetly at Emma. “I’m sure she does. Ruby's just being an asshole.”

 

“Hey!”

 

Emma shrugs, sipping on her beer. “You kind of are.”

 

“I'm not disagreeing with you, Emma, it's just… you're being a pussy.”

 

“It's only been a few weeks,” the blonde mumbles. Mary Margaret gives her a shrug apologetic enough to let Emma know she's siding with Ruby. “Whatever.”

 

“Hey, this is that same bar isn't it? With your number in the bathroom?”

 

Ruby breaks out into a grin, “Mary Margaret, you're a genius!” and then she breaks out into a run, a beeline for the bathroom and Emma sighs into her hand.

 

“What if she's _ here _ ,” Mary Margaret says, barely containing a squeal.

 

Ruby's back at the table faster than Emma expected, so she has no time to stop the brunette as she grabs her phone and gets herself out of the way. She's grateful for the fact that she remembered to add a passcode, but when Ruby laughs and says “1234, Emma, really?” the blonde impulsively waterfalls her beer. There's no way she can win this now. It might not even be that bad.

 

It is that bad.

 

Emma (Ruby): heyyyy guess where i am?

 

Emma (Ruby): /our/ bathroom stall ;) ;) 

 

Emma (Ruby): wish u were here

 

“Ruby!” The girl in question is already ducking behind Mary Margaret, and Emma doesn't have time to spare her more than a look before she turns to her phone. Regina hasn't replied yet, thank  _ god _ .

 

Emma:  _ lol sorry. my friend ruby is out to sabotage me… again _

 

She stares at her phone for approximately twenty seconds, chewing on a fingernail before sending another text:  _ i hope you're having a good night _ , she says, hoping that the difference in 'u’ and 'you’re’ will only prove her point. 

 

It's another thirty seconds before she puts her phone away and goes for another drink, hoping that there's no  _ actual _ sabotage at work here.

 

Ruby doesn't look sorry when Emma makes it back to the table. “Next round's on me?”

 

“How about all of them,” Emma grumbles. “If she stops talking to me because of you, I’m gonna be upset.”

 

The table falls silent for a moment, and Emma wants to look for any new messages, but a large part of her is afraid too. “Emma?” Mary Margaret asks, glancing between her two friends. “What if she really came here? Or was here already?”

 

The blonde shrugs.

 

“Do you know what she looks like?”

 

She shrugs again. “Doesn't matter. But no, I wouldn't recognize her.”

 

“What if--”

 

“Doesn't matter,” Emma repeats, not needing the question. “Besides, she might not even want to meet me after this,” she adds, glaring at Ruby.

 

“Emma, I'm sorry. I wanted… how do you know there isn't a message from her right now?”

 

She checks when the two go for the next round.

 

Regina:  _ lol is ruby the one who wrote your number in the stall?  _

 

Emma:  _ maybeeee _

 

Regina: _ hmm i see _

 

Regina:  _ is that what you're calling 'sabotage?’ _

 

It's probably the alcohol, but Emma doesn't even think when she says:  _ not if we're on the same page ;) _

 

Regina:  _ oh? and what page is that? _

 

It's the last message Emma remembers before Ruby comes back with shots.

 

* * *

 

Emma wakes up the next morning in Mary Margaret’s bed. The other girl is sitting up next to her reading a book, and she gives Emma a shrug. “Ruby called dibs on the couch,” she explains. “Your water is next to the bed and your phone is charging next to that.”

 

“ _ My _ water?”

 

“Mhmm. You insisted on having it next to you all night. I think you drank some in your sleep. Must've had at least a liter after Regina mentioned water.”

 

Emma's eyes go wide. “Regina was there?”

 

“No, she texted you. You really took it seriously… do you not remember?” Emma shakes her head. “You should text her then. She was really worried… had you give me and Ruby her number so she knew you were in good hands. She called last night before we came back, and said she would have been there herself to take care of you, but she’s out of town.”

 

Emma's dumbstruck for a moment, not even sure what to process first, but instead of pressing for more information, she slides her phone from the bedside table and unplugs it, taking a few large sips of water before working up the courage to look at the thread of messages between her and Regina.

 

It's not as bad as she expected.

 

[Regina:  _ if you're drinking, just promise me you're being safe _

 

Emma:  _ itsoky regina my friends have my bavk i thimk? _

 

Emma:  _ ruby was right tho i wish u were here _

 

Regina:  _ i'm a little worried about you. would ruby be okay with me having her number? I want to make sure you make it home okay _

 

Emma:  _ oh are u hittinf on ruby :(  _

 

Emma:  _ i put ur numver in ber pgone she just texted u :( _

 

Regina:  _ emma, i'm not hitting on ruby _

 

Emma:  _ hmmmmmmm ok _

 

Emma:  _ wish u were here _

 

Regina:  _ me too _

 

Regina:  _ make sure you're drinking water, okay? _

 

Emma:  _ thankubabe(: _

 

Regina:  _ will you text me in the morning? _

 

Emma:  _ yesssss gina<3] _

 

Okay, so maybe it isn't  _ great _ , but Emma's sure it could have been worse, and honestly, she's a little too preoccupied with Regina's concern for her to pay too close attention to anything she said to her, especially not when she called her  _ babe _ or sent frowny faces when she thought the other girl was hitting on Ruby.

 

Emma:  _ hey, good morning :) i'm alive, more or less _

 

She's never been the first to text Regina, and it feels… good. She'd been worried for all this time that she would somehow seem overbearing or aggravating, but she doesn't feel like she is this time, and she feels even less like that when she gets the response.

 

Regina:  _ i'm so glad to hear that. have you had water? i'm sorry i couldn't be there _

 

Emma:  _ don't be sorry. it would have been cool, but i won't expect you to drop everything like that _

 

Regina:  _ i would _

 

It's then that Ruby bursts into the room, and Emma drops her phone into her lap so the other girl won't dive for it again.

 

“Emma, wow. That's the drunkest I've ever seen you. I know that mojito fucked you up that one time, but I didn't really think rum shots would do the same.” The blonde glares at her. “Sorry?” she tries, looking anything but. “Well we know one thing’s for sure… Regina totally likes you.”

 

* * *

 

Two weeks later, Emma still has doubts. 

 

Ruby says she's stupid, Mary Margaret says she's in denial, but Emma just calls it what it is…  _ realism _ .

 

The past couple of weeks have been the same as the prior two. Work, going out with Ruby and Mary Margaret occasionally, texting Regina always, and sometimes choreographing things to watch with her until they fall asleep. 

 

At some point Emma thinks she's missed her chance at anything more than friendship, and Ruby is there to shout at her about it. 

 

“Tell her you want to meet up! You live in the same city, you dumbass! It won't even be hard to plan out!”

 

“It's not that simple--” 

 

“Of course it is!” Ruby laughs. “Emma, I know you're stubborn, but if you like this girl you have to  _ tell her _ . Do something about it! Life is too short for you to pine this much.”

 

“What if she doesn't even like women,” Emma mumbles.

 

“What if she does?” Ruby responds, throwing her hands up in the air before grabbing her coffee and heading for the door. “Find out, Emma!” she shouts once more over her shoulder before the bell chimes and she's gone.

 

Emma sighs into her hand, already wondering how she's going to manage this one. 

 

Today isn't one of their busiest days, which is great because Emma has more time to plan, but once she begins, it becomes abundantly clear that she's getting nowhere. She puts her phone away in time for it to get busy, relieved that she's making drinks rather than talking to guests.

 

Go figure it's only moments later when Will makes her swap. (“You can meet cute girls like in the fanfictions or whatever. I'm just tired of talking to people.”) She reluctantly switches but resents every moment of it, especially because most of the customers are men and none of them are Regina.

 

The most beautiful person Emma sees during the rush is a brunette that's probably around her age who just orders a regular black coffee, dark roast, before setting up in one of their comfier armchairs and pulling out a book. She gets a refill within the hour, and since it's the simplest drink, Emma gets the honors of making it, even if Will isn't doing anything important by the first refill. He wiggles his eyebrows at her when the brunette turns to walk back to her belongings.

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Oh, right. I forgot you had a girlfriend.”

 

“I do not,” Emma mutters, a deep blush spreading over her cheeks.

 

“Then who are you always texting?” Emma's phone buzzes lightly in her locket almost moments later, and Will gets a smug look on his face. Emma sticks her tongue out before turning away from him. 

 

Regina:  _ do you ever go somewhere and see someone cute, but you never know what to do about it? _

 

Emma's heart thrums in her chest and feels somewhere between a weight and a prospect. This could be her chance to subtly get a clue on Regina's sexuality, but if Regina has eyes for someone else…

 

Emma:  _ oh, yeah sometimes. did you just see a guy or something? _

 

Smooth. She's proud of that one, even if she doubts Ruby would be.

 

Regina:  _ or something  _

 

Emma:  _ a girl? _

 

Regina:  _ of course _

 

And  _ okay _ , so Emma's having a little trouble breathing, and she's only having a  _ small _ scene behind the register. The cute girl with the dark roast coffee smiles up at her, and it's just one thing too much.

 

The blonde spins until her back is pressed against the counter and sends Regina a keysmash before she can say anything stupid. Mary Margaret would think she was being ridiculous, but no matter. She's already sent it.

 

Regina:  _ today must be gay panic day _

 

Emma:  _ a keysmash is just a keysmash _

 

Emma:  _ or are /you/ the one gay panicking? _

 

Regina:  _ i don't gay panic _

 

Emma:  _ the only people who don't gay panic are straight  _

 

Regina:  _ maybe i'm the exception _

 

All Emma can think is that Regina's probably the exception to a lot of things. 

 

Will is giving her another look so she stuffs her phone back in her pocket. “There's like… no one in here,” she points out, her eyes drifting to the brunette across the room. They lock eyes and Emma frantically turns away, busying herself with making a random specialty drink.

 

“No one even ordered that.”

 

“Shut up, Will. Maybe I wanted it.”

 

He laughs once, “Yeah, like you need any caffeine right now.” She chooses to ignore him until he leans to speak quietly next to her. “What if you wrote your number on it and gave it to that girl?”

 

Emma almost drops the cup, “No way!”

 

“Your loss,” he shrugs. “Hurry it up so I can give it to the next cutie that walks in.” She raises an eyebrow. “What? I'm not going after  _ yours _ .”

 

“She's not--” But Will cuts her off with a wink and takes the cup. She turns away from the counter to check her phone again.

 

Regina:  _ the cute girl is who I meant. she's the one gay panicking _

 

Regina:  _ what should I do? _

 

Emma sighs. She wants Regina to leave it alone and come flirt with her instead, but she doubts that would ever happen. So she suppresses her jealousy as best she can, types three little words, hits send, and stuffs her phone back in her pocket, vowing to never so much as look at it again.

 

Emma:  _ go for it _

 

She turns around in time to see Will passing off the random specialty drink, number on the side to the guest at the counter, a basic dude with sandy looking hair, but he flashes Will a smile and Emma can't help but nod appreciatively at Will's success. 

 

“It actually worked. You're up next,” he says, nodding in the direction of their only guest, now walking towards the counter. Her presumably empty cup isn't in her hands, and Emma's eyes go wide. 

 

She's definitely gay panicking now.

 

For ten whole seconds, she really debates ducking down and hiding behind the counter, even when the other girl meets her gaze. She glances helplessly back at Will who shrugs before slipping off towards the bathroom, and Emma has no choice but to put on her best smile and hope it's not too awkward. 

 

The brunette at the counter blushes. 

 

“Hi,” Emma says, but no other words come out, not really “Um… your coffee. We-- I mean, I…” the other girl just stares at her expectantly, a patient smile on her lips, that Emma can't seem to stop staring at. “Are you vanilla? I mean, shit… Do you like vanilla?”

 

She stops then, wishing she'd stopped a long time ago, but the brunette doesn't seem bothered. “I haven't finished the other coffee…” she laughs. “If that's why you were asking.” 

 

“Oh, are you up here to order food? We have… food,” she finishes lamely, gesturing at nothing in particular.

 

“No…” the girl says with a widening grin, “I came up here to talk to you actually.”

 

“Really?” Emma asks,  _ squeals _ really… and she's quite sure this is going to be the end of the conversation, but the brunette lets out a kind laugh.

 

“Really.” She hadn't looked shy this whole time, up until this moment. Tucking a strand of short dark hair behind her ear, she looks down as if suddenly unsure what to say.

 

Emma’s in the same boat as she opens and closes her mouth a few times, not trusting it anymore. “Well that's good because… I like… talking,” Emma manages. The young girl beams.

 

The brunette opens her mouth to speak again, but before she can say anything, the front door chimes. “Oh, I'll get out of the way,” she says with a bittersweet smile. “I do like vanilla by the way,” she adds with a wink over her shoulder.

 

Emma stands there, stunned, and it's not until the man at the counter clears his throat that she snaps out of it. 

 

Will comes back shortly after, and Emma is a fierce shade of red. “Wow, Swan, I must have missed something interesting. What happened?”

 

She shakes her head. She doesn't want to talk to  _ him _ .

 

Emma:  _ oh my god regina you'll never guess what just happened to me _

 

Emma:  _ i think someone is flirting with me?? _

 

Regina:  _ oh? _

 

Emma:  _ yES _

 

She hesitates a moment, wondering if Regina might react the same to her situation as Emma had to the other girl's. Would she be jealous? Would she say something or would she reluctantly encourage Emma? Could Regina even have a crush on Emma? They'd never actually met after all… 

 

Emma: _aND_ _she’s beautiful. should i flirt back?_

 

Emma:  _ lol u were right, it really is gay panic day _

 

The blonde stares at her phone for a while after, waiting for the other girl’s response. It doesn't come as quick as usual.

 

Regina:  _ it’s up to you _

 

Hmm. Interesting. “Hey, Will?” 

 

“I'm not giving you advice, sorry. Count me out of your lesbian drama.”

 

“You suck.” Emma glances at the girl again. She's frowning as though more intently concentrated on whatever she's working on, but she isn't typing on her laptop or scrolling as if reading. She picks up her phone and types on there before suddenly stopping and setting her phone back down with a sigh. This happens a few more times before Emma finally turns away to look at her own phone.

 

No new messages. 

 

Emma:  _ hey where'd you go? _

 

Emma:  _ maybe i won't do it _

 

Emma:  _ are you okay? _

 

Emma:  _ can i tell you something? it's important but.. i'm afraid you'll _

 

Emma:  _ i really like you _

 

Emma: regina? i'll go for it if you do , but i 

 

To her horror, Ruby suddenly walks in the door, and Emma tries to act normal. She sees the girl across the room look up from her computer for the first time since she last sat down, but the blonde doesn't neet her gaze, afraid of the things Ruby would notice. 

 

“Hey, there stranger,” the tall girl laughs. “Where's your name tag?”

 

“Oh,” Emma says, looking down to see that it is, in fact, not there. “I guess I forgot it today. What are you doing here?”

 

“Will texted me. Said you might need my help.”

 

Emma turns to gape at her co-worker, but he's already disappearing to the bathroom again. “That son of a bitch.”

 

“Hey, watch your language, missy. You are at work, you know.” She glances around the room then, freezing when she sees the brunette in the corner, looking up with that same frown she had moments ago. She and Ruby look away at the same time. “Emma!” Ruby hisses at her in a low whisper. “What are you waiting for? Make her that specialty drink! The vanilla one you're really good at!”

 

“Yeah, but…” Emma starts, shifting on her feet. She's not sure what to say, so she pulls her phone out to show Ruby the conversation she and Regina had been having. She catches the new message before she hands the phone over.

 

Regina:  _ i don't think i have a chance… she might be seeing someone. but yes, if you go for it, so will i _

 

It almost feels like they're having two different conversations.

 

Ruby takes the phone and reads through the messages with a furrowed brow that only seems to relax the more she reads. “Answer it,” she says, sliding the phone back over the counter.

 

“What do I say?” Emma whispers, gay panic rising. Ruby shrugs.

 

Emma:  _ why not? i mean, what do we have to lose _

 

The reply comes only a beat later:  _ good luck _

 

Out of nowhere, Ruby just starts laughing. Emma glares at her, not bothering to mask her irritation. “What?”

 

“You're on your own with this one,” she says, still laughing as she walks away. Emma's about to shout after her, but she catches the brunette's eye, watching the scene curiously, and decides to let it go. 

 

Before turning to make the special vanilla drink, she offers the girl a smile. She receives a hesitant one in return. 

 

“You're really doing this?” Will asks from beside her.

 

Emma nods, “Maybe this is a good thing. Plus, she's also flirting with someone else...” She sighs. “This girl is cute, and really sweet and has the most beautiful smile ever, but… I don't know her like I know Regina.”

 

“You never know,” Will shrugs, handing her a pen. “Don't forget to add your number. I'll be… somewhere else.”

 

“Take the trash out?” Emma suggests.

 

Will laughs, “No, you need to stay here, remember.” The blonde almost throws the pen back at him. He just laughs again, “Kidding. I'll get out of your way.” 

 

“Thanks,” Emma mumbles, glancing over at him and seeing the brunette making her way back to the counter, nervously wringing her hands together.

 

It seems Emma's no longer the only one gay panicking. 

 

Hopefully Regina is faring better than her and this girl.

 

There's a surge of confidence that comes forward when she meets the other girl's dark eyes. She can't explain it, but suddenly this seems  _ important _ . She wants to get this right.

 

“So,” Emma starts, grinning over her shoulder again, “Do you like cinnamon too? I like adding it my own drinks. Like a secret ingredient.” 

 

The other girl blushes just slightly, “Yeah, it's really good. What are you making?”

 

“A surprise,” Emma says, putting the final.touches on the drink, whipped cream and extra cinnamon. She turns to hand it to the brunette before she remembers the pen clipped on her apron. “Oh, wait! There's one more secret ingredient,” she says, feeling her own cheeks warm as she manages another smile before scribbling her number on the cup, trying to stop her hands from shaking as the gay panic returns with a vengeance.

 

The other girl looks taken aback by Emma's sudden confidence, but it doesn't make her smile any less. “You really have a knack for secret ingredients.” 

 

“You think so?”

 

“I do. You seem to know all my tastes,” she says, backing away. It's  _ her _ move next, and they both know it. Not that Emma could do anything else even if she wanted to. She realizes too late that she doesn't even know this girl's name.

 

Will suddenly pokes his head out from the bathroom and gestures her over. She frowns at him, “I thought you were taking the trash out?” 

 

“I'm too nosy, alright? Besides, Robin's on his way over. He's gonna meet me out back.”

 

Emma makes a face, “Spare me the details. I'm going back out there.”

 

When she gets back behind the counter, the cute girl she wishes she had a name for is  _ laughing _ . It's adorable, but given the circumstances, it just makes Emma feel nervous. She turns away, blushing hard, and pulls her phone out. 

 

No new messages.

 

Emma:  _ regina i think i blew it _

 

The reply is immediate.

 

Regina _ : what happened? :P _

 

Emma:  _ idk she might be laughing at me _

 

The laughing continues, maybe even increases, and Emma is too afraid to turn around.  _ At least she has a nice laugh _ , the blonde thinks bitterly. Regina sends her a few laughing emojis… the crying ones.

 

Emma:  _ not you too! _

 

Regina:  _ you're ridiculous _

 

Emma:  _ what! why! i can't believe you're so amused by my failure. she's still laughing and while i appreciate the sound, she hasn't even texted me _

 

Emma:  _ did u have better luck? _

 

This time the reply isn't immediate. It makes Emma even more nervous. 

 

Regina:  _ i'm not sure. my girl is texting at work instead of paying me any attention _

 

Emma:  _ ha that's what i'm doing… _

 

Emma:  _ but she hasn't texted me and that's kind of what i expected to happen, instead of the laughing _

 

She's not sure exactly when it happened, but it suddenly dawns on her that said laughing has stopped. The coffee shop is too quiet, and she's about to turn around when she gets another message.

 

Regina:  _ are you sure she's not texting you? _

 

Emma freezes then.  _ Could it… no. No way. _ But the blonde spins on the spot, nearly dropping her phone when she immediately meets the brunette's dark eyes across the counter, shining as bright as her impossible smile.

 

“You know, this all could have been avoided if you'd just remembered your name tag, Em-ma.”

 

“Regina?”

 

The other girl grins wide in response, and Emma has to stop herself before launching over the counter and pulling her into a hug. Instead she runs around the counter, tripping twice, and nearly toppling into Regina's arms.

 

“I can't believe it was you the whole time,” Emma laughs, burying her face into Regina's hair. “And to think I was jealous of whatever cute girl you saw.”

 

She says it without thinking, and pulls away a little when she says it, suddenly nervous. Regina seems unbothered as she tucks a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. “I was too. Honestly, I was hoping you might get jealous and cave.”

 

“Really? If you wanted me to fess up about my feelings, why didn't you just tell me yours?”

 

Regina blushes, “I was embarrassed. I mean, who would fall for a drunk girl who woke them up in the middle of the night just to ask if she was real?”

 

“I would,” Emma says sincerely. “I  _ did _ .”

 

“You did?”

 

“Of course I did. That was a hell of a first impression, and I'd definitely be lying if I said that every interaction we've ever had wasn't amazing,” Emma smiles before releasing a small chuckle, “Except for you laughing at me just a minute ago.”

 

At that, Regina starts laughing again. “It was hilarious, you have to admit. But it was also just… amazing. I'm really glad it was you,” she admits, ducking her head.

 

“Me too.” Emma moved her hands from Regina's neck, tracing them down her arms before tentatively lacing their hands together. The brunette smiles up at her. 

 

“When do you get off work?”

 

“In about an hour,” Emma groans.

 

“Will you get in trouble for kissing me on the clock?”

 

The blonde feels her heart flip in her chest at the idea, at the longing in Regina's eyes, at the way her tongue peeks out to wet her lips, and Emma's gay panic returns. 

 

“I, uh… well, I want to.”

 

“You want to get in trouble?” Regina teases.

 

“I want to kiss you.”

 

The brunette's breath hitches, once then, and again when Emma leans in. The kiss is slow and soft, and Emma smiles when she can taste the cinnamon on Regina's lips. Her smile grows when the other girl smiles too.

 

They pull apart when there's whistling, and Emma rolls her eyes at Will and Ruby who've snuck in from the back. “Get out of here,” she laughs.

 

Will snorts. “I should be telling you that. I'll cover the rest of your shift. It's really dead in here, and you guys clearly have time to make up for.” 

 

Next to him, Ruby laughs, shaking her head. “Emma, you idiot. I can't wait to tell Mary Margaret this story.”

 

“You're the worst.”

 

“Am I though?” Emma raises her eyebrows as if to prove a point, turning the register computer so she can see it well enough to clock out. “I'm Ruby, by the way,” she says to Regina. “The whole reason that  _ this _ is even happening,” she laughs gesturing between them.

 

Emma gives her a gesture less kind than Regina's bright eyed  _ thank you _ before letting herself get pulled away. Regina gathers her things with one hand, Emma unwilling let go of the other.

 

“What now?” Emma asks as Regina takes another sip of her coffee. She grins as she passes it to Emma and takes her hand back to pull out her phone.

 

Emma just watches as she turns to angle her phone away, typing out a quick message before nodding towards Emma the same time her phone buzzes. 

 

Regina:  _ you're cute when you have gay panic ;) _

 

Emma:  _ you like it _

 

Regina:  _ i do _

 

Regina:  _ kiss me? _

 

Emma does.

**Author's Note:**

> i would love to hear your thoughts :)


End file.
